Geoff
Geoffrey "Geoff" was a supporting character in Total Drama Island as a member of the Killer Bass. He later returned as a central character in Total Drama Action but was not placed on a team due to his early elimination, and did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour. He is a primary co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath. He gets a wave. He is also a tritagonist on the spin-off series as a member of The Surfer Dudes team with Brody. After their initial elimination, they are brought back to replace an injured team and go on to become one of the finalists in the season finale. Personality Geoff may not be the smartest contestant in the bunch, but he loves people and is always up for any challenge Chris has in store. He has a habit of addressing everyone as "dude" or "bro/brah," depending on the gender. He is extremely fun-loving, believing that life is short and if someone "doesn't stop and have a party every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, they're going to regret it." Geoff's big heart doesn't exclude even the more reserved. However, given enough motivation, he won't hesitate to pay people back for their misdeeds. Geoff's caring way automatically clicks with Bridgette's, and upon the formation of their relationship, the two are inseparable. In Total Drama Action, his popularity with the others is threatened when Geoff becomes an egotistical, sadistic "Captain Hollywood" with a personality similar to that of Chris'. He mercilessly tortures the eliminated contestants on the Total Drama Aftermath chair for ratings, and even goes as far as insulting Bridgette, prompting her to end their union. It ends up being extremely short-lived though, as a group turns Geoff's own tool against him and reminds him of who he really is. Trivia Comparisons *Geoff is one of eight characters in the franchise to have a tattoo. The others are Brody, Chef Hatchet, Courtney, Crimson, Duncan, Dwayne, and Spud. In Geoff's case, the tattoo is on his butt. However it has never been shown to the viewer, unlike the others. *Geoff, along with Eva and Sadie, is one of the only three contestants from the first three seasons to be on only one team. Miscellaneous *Geoff's official Total Drama Island profile states that he has four younger brothers. However, in Brunch of Disgustingness, he credits his impressive burping skills to his "big" brother, which means that it's either a goof, or Geoff also has an older brother. *In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, it is revealed by Izzy (as Brainzilla) that Geoff's full name is Geoffrey. *Geoff is the only contestant in the Total Drama series to do a recap of a previous episode doing so twice. *Geoff is the only male Killer Bass to not make it onto Total Drama World Tour. *According to his biography, Geoff was the star quarterback on his high school football team back home. *Geoff is the only character to host all of the aftermaths during the show. *Geoff was the first contestant on Total Drama to receive a symbol of immunity. *Geoff seems to be renowned of his somewhat of an antagonistic role in the aftermaths, but he improves his antagonistic nature at the end of the third Total Drama Action aftermath, due to his fear of losing Bridgette. *Geoff is the only Total Drama contestant to receive a slightly updated design for Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. He is shown to no longer wear a bracelet on his right arm. Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians Category:Heroes Category:Blonde hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Killer Bass Category:The Surfur Dudes Category:Characters with hats Category:Tritagonists